Why Does It Have To Be You?
by magickEpoetry
Summary: Are we lost Little Miss Mudblood?" Drawled a voice from behind her, Hermione jumped and recognized that voice instantly. "M...Malfoy?"


Why Does It Have To Be You?

Songfic to Evanesence's "Whisper"

Hermione Granger walked slowly and carefully down the long, dark hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  An eye from the shadows followed her every move, every step.  She looked lost, so helpless; it was so easy for that little mind of hers to get herself pushed astray from the real world.  The world where light shone, where happiness dwelled, but now she was in his domain, his territory, she had entered the world of shadows, completely opposite of her safe environment.

_Catch me, as I fall, say your here and it's all over now…_

"Are we lost Little Miss Mudblood?" Drawled a voice from behind her, Hermione jumped and recognized that voice instantly.

"M...Malfoy," Hermione stumbled backwards until she hit the wall with a thud.

_Speaking to the utmost fear, no one's here and I fall into myself…_

Draco Malfoy, the perfect example of a Slytherin, stared intensely at the girl in front of him as he slowly approached her.  When he got close enough to see her features, he noticed that she had changed a lot.  Her mass of brown clumps that she called hair was now long, shiny, and straight, he could tell she wore little makeup and that she had formed some curves along her body.  Draco tore his eyes away from her form to look her right in the face.  He saw her shiver as her pupils gleamed with fright.  _This is going to be fun,_ he thought to himself.

_This truth drives me into madness…_

"Why so far from the Golden Trio my dear?"  Draco laughed inside as a smirk formed from his lips.  He came closer to the girl; he leaned forward when she slapped him across the face.  He caught her wrists and squeezed her hard until she flinched and let out a short gasp.  "What's wrong, I'm not hurting you am I?"  He hissed at her as his hands grasped her wrists tightly.

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away…_

"Am I?" He yelled at her pulling her off the wall only to slam her back into it, releasing her wrists as she slumped to the floor, crumpled at his feet.

…_If I will it all away…_

"Please, Malfoy just let me go, please," she crawled to her knees and looked up at him with a plea for sympathy.  Draco Malfoy was no person to give sympathy to any person or thing, and he was not about to let her go.

_Don't turn away; don't give into the pain…_

"Granger, you're not going anywhere," he said with smirk as he bent down her…

_Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name…_

…again grabbing her bruised wrists, as he transferred them into one hand he held them above her head, reaching into her pocket…

_Don't close your eyes; God knows what lies behind them…_

…wrapping his hand around her wand and pulling it out, he yanked her to her feet, putting her wand in his robes…

_Don't turn out the light never sleep never die…_

"Malfoy please let me go!"  Hermione struggled against his grasp only to be awarded by him smacking her across the face, but strangely enough released her but grabbed her shoulders slamming her into the wall again, she heard a _crack, as her left shoulder ached in pain, _

_I'm frightened by what I see…_

"Don't think for one minute this is over Hermione, I know this is confusing for you, but, if you don't want anymore pain from me, because I have plenty to give, then stay away from the shadows.  Stay with Potter and Weasley, stay safe from evil things and the darkness."  He released her shoulders and quickly kissed her cheek then walked down the corridor.  Hermione watched him go until she could see him no longer then ran back to her dormitory…

   _But somehow I know that there's much more to come…_

…she ran, passing all the staring eyes in the Gryfindor common room, she ran into her room, slamming the door and locking it, her room was actually also occupied by four other girls who were at this time not present, she wished there was somebody in here, but she did not want to speak of what had just happened.  She had not even the faintest idea of why Malfoy would want to hurt her in the first place but it scared her as she felt tears falling from her eyes, she was sure when he had slammed her into the wall that he had broken her left shoulder…

_Immobilized by my fear, and sing to me, blinded by tears…_

She fell to the floor, her arms holding her body from the cold, there was a window open blowing cool wind in but she didn't care, she just wanted to die, she wanted answers to why Malfoy had almost killed her, every single part of her frail figure was in pain, and she was breathing heavily, when he had thrown her into the wall for the second time she had surely thought she was going to faint, to pass out something, and maybe she wanted to, maybe she wanted to die, it would have ceased the pain, and he would never be able to hurt her again…__

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away…if I will it all away…_

Hermione shuddered and saw black surrounding her, she felt herself drift away, maybe God was answering her prayers, maybe she could help it end faster, she reached into her pocket to find that Draco had failed to return her wand to her.  She screamed in anguish as she clutched her stomach, a searing pain shot through her as if being stabbed repeatedly…

_Don't turn away, don't give into the pain, don't try to hide, though they're screaming you're name, don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them, don't turn out the light, never sleep never die…_

Hermione heard a thunder of feet rush to the door pounding for her to open it, Hermione prayed that she had the strength to but when she lifted her arm another screamed formed in her mouth as pain pierced her body, she was dying she knew it, what Malfoy had been doing to her was the beginning to him, he had her wand and his, he knew the Dark Arts better than anybody she knew, he was probably killing her, but making her suffer first…

_Fallen angels at my feet, whispered voices at my ear, death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear, she beckons me shall I give in, upon my end shall I begin, forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end…_

…and she had no idea why…

_Don't turn away; don't give into the pain…_

Hermione lay helpless on the ground, pain shooting through her body blackness slowly filling around her, in her mind; she knew it was the end…

_Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name…_

…but she wished Malfoy that his sick mind would hurry and kill her faster…

_Don't close your eyes; God knows what lies behind them…_

Hermione felt the pain end, she felt herself being renewed, and she knew what was coming next…

_Don't turn out the light, never sleep, never die…_

As Hermione thought that it was over, one last scream exited her mouth as she felt herself being tore apart by hatred…then the darkness covered her body and she was flying, but she wondered if this truly was the end or if Draco had worse things planned…what else would happen to her…

_…Die…_


End file.
